Blood Ties
by Pandora-chan
Summary: Sequel to POSSESSION. Yukito is having trouble accepting who he is, but then someone comes along who can fix it all... and it isn't Touya. TxY. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

***  
  
BLOOD TIES  
  
***  
  
FINALLY!!!!! You've all been hanging out for this, I'm sure *says sarcastically*. Lemme know if it sucks. Gimme ideas. Hopefully you've read POSSESSION else you'll be at a loss.  
  
Anyway, I am real cold and typing isn't helping. But here goes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CLAMP or anything else like that. The only character I own is Tsukishiro Ayame, in a vague kinda way, considering she wouldn't exist without one of CLAMP's characters. So technically, I own her, but I don't own her brother. Yeah.  
  
And a word of warning. Am currently in a court case for claiming to own a real life person! *kidding*  
  
RATING: PG-13 (entire story as of now)  
  
CONTAINS: Various things - violence, angst, romance, flashbacks, humour, OOCness, and possibly a bit of weirdness here and there. This is for the entire story. If anything changes, I'll post it in big letters at the top of the chapter!!  
  
PAIRINGS: TxY, TxY (you know what I mean!)  
  
***  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
***  
  
The wispy cloud covered the moon once more, darkening her view of the scene, until it was even harder for her to get a good look at the human figure a stone's throw away from her viewpoint behind the hedge. She had seen and heard everything since she arrived. Their conversation, their hostility...  
  
But she knew the identities of both. The human was Kinomoto Touya. She had easily come to this conclusion from what she had heard and what Kaho had spoken of him.  
  
As for the other figure, there was no doubt about his identity. The angelic visage and icy demeanour gave it away. And besides. she could never forget that face.  
  
Yue.  
  
Smiling secretively to herself, she slipped away. She had finally found her brother.  
  
**  
  
TBC  
  
**  
  
No, I am not mean and stupid enough to end it there for now! Thus I posted the first chapter as well. READ ON MY FRIENDS!!!  
  
And DON'T forget to review!!!! 


	2. Reunions

****  
  
PART ONE:- Reunions  
  
****  
  
Touya and Yukito wandered through the corridor, chatting casually, in no hurry at all to get to their next class. Every so often they would allow themselves to briefly look at the other with great desire and love, anticipation building up inside for the day to end so that they could make their way back home to release the passion they had spent the day building up inside. Such glances they would never have dared the previous years, but this year was different. This year was new, a fresh start for the both of them.  
  
But despite the excitement and freedom both radiated towards their last year [1], Yukito wasn't smiling inside. Anyone could pass him in the hall and just assume he was fine, the mask he wore was so effective. It even seemed to prove effective against his best friend. And that hurt more, he *wanted* Touya to notice.  
  
But he just let it slide, not wanting to worry his friend more. It made him feel like such a burden.  
  
The trouble was, he wasn't human. He doubted he could write, speak, read, even consider the word the same way again. It was an alien term to him now. Something he associated with everyone BUT himself.  
  
And his entire life, all a lie. He had no family, no past. He wasn't real until he met Touya, and even then, he didn't know if he truly was.  
  
He only knew one thing - the only real reason he had for living, the only person who he found truly real was his best friend, his lover, his saviour. Without Touya, he knew he would cease to exist. And because Touya was human, while he himself was part of an immortal creature, there was no doubt whatsoever that the day would come when his fear of loneliness would become reality. Yukito choked back a sob.  
  
Touya had been talking non-stop for a while, complaining about Sakura and the gaki's letters, but the moment he heard a whimper come from his boyfriend, he stopped dead in his tracks, held Yukito's face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes. Yuki blushed as his friend searched his face, unsure of whether it was because he had been caught with his guard down, or because of the intensity of his lover's gaze.  
  
"Yuki? What's wrong?"  
  
Looking up in response, brown met blue, and Yukito unwillingly let a tear trickle down his cheek. Catching it before it reached his chin, Touya looked harder at his friend, concerned.  
  
No... he couldn't let his emotions show. That would only lead to Touya discovering his weakness. He had saved Yukito's life, given up everything he could to keep him alive. Refusing to allow Touya to feel guilty about the consequences of his selflessness, Yukito pulled his mask back on, plastering that insanely happy smile back on his face, and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, To-ya. Don't worry about me. We should be in class," he said, trying to change the subject as he turned to continue walking.  
  
Touya just frowned, and placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder before he took a step. "Yuki..." he began in protest, but before he could continue, was distracted by the sound of loud footsteps heading towards them. Suddenly, the noise was followed by a figure, who accelerated around the corner of the corridor without looking and crashed into them.  
  
Books and pencils were sent flying, along with Yukito's glasses, and the girl careened backwards, landing on her ass on the linoleum. The two boys stared in shock, managing to keep their balance and forgetting their previous conversation immediately.  
  
"KUSO!" the girl swore, loudly, and clamoured onto her hands and knees as she fumbled around on the ground, picking up books, and muttering something under her breath. Neither boy had seen her before, and concluded from her new textbooks she must be a transfer student.  
  
But something about her caught Touya's attention, and he watched with astonishment. Yukito, however, was immediately by her side, helping her pick up various bits of stationary. He soon noticed his glasses lying nearby, close to her foot, and reached for them only to have her beat him to it. She placed them in his hand.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" he asked, thankful for the distraction, as he put on his glasses.  
  
"Aa, arigatou, [2]" she replied, but then looked at him. All of a sudden her eyes widened, and her smile was replaced with pure joy. "YUKI??!!" she exclaimed, and glomped him before he could react.  
  
There was a long silence, followed by two voices proclaiming "NANI?" in unison.  
  
Yukito drew back, about to ask her if he knew her, when he suddenly realised something... looking at her was like looking into some bizarre, surreal mirror. He blinked, then felt a little faint.  
  
Touya, however, had noticed this the minute she had looked up, and was trying to make sense of it. "Wh- who are you?"  
  
She looked up at the other boy, and Touya noticed a brief flash of some expression pass over her face, but it was gone before he could figure out what. She merely smiled at him, and replied, "Tsukishiro Ayame," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
**  
  
TBC  
  
**  
  
So? Here starts the beginning of a whole new story. HURRAH!! And don't forget to review!  
  
[1] Is that right? I have no idea how many years left of school after the final movie Touya and Yuki had. so I guessed. If I'm wrong, LET ME KNOW!!! I will REALLY have to fix it!  
  
[2] As I said in my previous story, my Japanese is beyond bad. So if this is wrong, let me know! 


	3. Explanations

***  
  
PART TWO - Explanations  
  
***  
  
. "Wh- who are you?"  
  
She merely smiled and replied, "Tsukishiro Ayame."  
  
***  
  
There was even more silence.  
  
She tried again. "Yukito-kun's twin sister?"  
  
They stared. She giggled.  
  
"Demo... I don't get it," Yukito began. "How can I have a twin sister if..." he let his voice trail off. Touya immediately knew what he was thinking, and concluded that was the problem earlier. But before he could say anything, Ayame spoke again.  
  
"If you're not human, right? If you're not real?" Yukito nodded sadly, while Touya just glared at her.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"That's not the point. The point is, that he has been dishonest with you, and I can't allow that to continue."  
  
"Nani? Who is... oh... you mean him," Yukito sighed, preferring, along with his sister, not to speak his name. "But then, if he is being dishonest, what about?"  
  
"About who you are. Listen, I am late for class, no doubt so are you two, and I have to go. But before I go, I have to reassure you of one thing, Yuki, and his dishonesty and my existence are sound proof of it. You are, always have and always will be real. He... he was created out of you."  
  
"Wait just a moment!" Touya cried. "If you are who you say you are, where have you been and how do you know so much?"  
  
"I don't have time, Kinomoto-kun. I promise I'll explain. Meet me at the shrine after school? In the meantime, we all have to go. I have a sound excuse, but I know that the two of you coming in late to the same class is going to look rather suspicious, nya? Ja ne!" [1] she cried, winking at them as she past them down the hall.  
  
They just stared after her, stunned. A long minute later, Yukito murmured, "She's right, you know. About how our lateness will look."  
  
Both boys blushed furiously, and then turned and sprinted down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
After school that day, both boys caught up with Sakura, briefly explaining that they had something important to do, and Touya would be staying the night at Yukito's. Sakura had just given her usual bright smile, winked at the two of them then run off to Tomoyo's for the afternoon. It was then that Yukito had noted something - Sakura reminded him a little of Ayame, minus the childish innocence Touya's little sister radiated. Maybe she would grow up like Ayame? And maybe that similarity was the reason he enjoyed Sakura's company so much? But then why did he immediately feel such a connection with her if he didn't know she existed?  
  
He was lost in thought when they arrived at the shrine. Touya didn't say anything in regard to his silence, instead stared at the entrance, musing. "I wonder why she wanted to meet us here?"  
  
It was then that the true reality of the situation hit Yukito. "I have a sister..." he murmured to himself.  
  
Touya smirked. "Did it only JUST occur to you?"  
  
"No... and yes... but..." Yukito suddenly looked at his friend, fear and horror on his face. "Oh, kami... I have a twin. SISTER!!!"  
  
Confusion crossed Touya's face for a second, but then Yuki's statement and it's meaning hit him, and he burst out laughing. "Come on, baka! I wouldn't do that to you. It's only ever you." Then he smirked, a wicked glint in his eye. "If she were a he however..."  
  
Yukito stared, shocked. "N-NANI???"  
  
"I'm KIDDING!"  
  
"To-ya, you big tease! You're so mean."  
  
"Anyway," Touya continued. "I'd be more worried that she'd fall for me."  
  
"Right. Cos you're such a stud, Kinomoto-kun. You may be fighting off girls with a stick, but you can rest assured I am NOT Naruku-chan's replacement."  
  
Both boys spun around to see Ayame standing a metre away, dressed still in her uniform, but holding the shrine broom.  
  
"You know Naruku?" Touya immediately asked.  
  
She smiled in response, and led them over to the shrine steps to sit down as she explained. "Of course! For years! I know everyone. Eriol-sama, Spinel Sun. I knew Clow-sama and lived for years with Kaho." Touya just stared, stunned. "I even know Keroberos, in fact he probably remembers me!"  
  
Yukito stared, confused. "Nani? Then why didn't he say anything?"  
  
"Probably thinks I'm dead," she replied, shrugging, "and didn't want to disappoint you. Though, being Keroberos, it's more likely he just forgot about me."  
  
"Stupid stuffed animal," Touya grunted.  
  
"Nani? Stuffed animal?"  
  
"He looks like a teddy bear. His false form, and the easiest way for Sakura to hide him, not let me see."  
  
"This I GOTTA see!" she cried, hysterically. "Ahem, anyway... I can safely assure you, nii-san, that I won't steal Kinomoto-kun from you, though I can see the attraction. I can see his attraction too."  
  
"He-he is attracted to Touya?!"  
  
"Why'd you call Yuki 'nii-san', if-" Touya started.  
  
"Hai. It's understandable, the resemblance to Clow-sama is unmistakable."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"But, he's your twin... isn't he?" Touya tried again.  
  
"Yeah, it's bizarre, since he doesn't have any of Clow-sama's lineage in him. Maybe some of his presence, but that would have come from his father-"  
  
"Dammit Ayame, aren't you going to answer my question?"  
  
"...So it must be his demeanour, cos there is definitely something, and perhaps if you just shut up for one moment, Kinomoto-kun, I'll answer your question. But don't interrupt me."  
  
"It's Touya."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Yukito winced at the tension, but went on, eager to learn more. "So, are you telling me he had something going on with Clow Reed?"  
  
"Yes and no. He thought he did. He wanted it. Unfortunately, Clow-sama only truly loved one person..." as her voice trailed off, she looked at Touya before she spoke the name. "Mizuki Kaho." Touya was obviously startled, but said nothing. "It was probably why she liked you, Kino- Touya," she explained, before turning back to her brother. "But Clow-sama did his best to love and care for... him. But he could never reciprocate the feelings towards him, so their relationship never became sexual, never became anything more than a close bond."  
  
"I've... I've always been..." Yukito stammered.  
  
Ayame just smiled, teasingly. "Gay? Hai! Remind me to tell you about Benjamin sometime!"  
  
"WHO???" both boys cried in unison.  
  
She laughed. "Later."  
  
Touya looked at her, pondering something. She waited patiently for him until he spoke. "Then... Clow Reed and Kaho were in love?" Ayame nodded. "And Yue tried to break them up?"  
  
"I'm not even sure if he truly knew how deep their feelings for each other ran," she sighed. "He just fell hard for Clow-sama..." her voice trailed off as both she and Touya noticed Yue had suddenly appeared. He didn't even acknowledge Touya, despite their previous encounter.  
  
He was obviously only there for Ayame.  
  
**  
  
TBC  
  
**  
  
So there you have it! The next chapter. Again, let me know what you're thinking, and help me out with any suggestions or pointers. I should have an answer to EVERY question you want to know the answer to (about this fic, that is) so send any my way.  
  
You've probably noticed Ayame is a little eccentric, but that's how I like her! And don't worry Olivia, she is far from becoming a MarySue. And I'm not big on OC's either, but she was kinda necessary for the fic. As for the random Japanese phrases, it's a bad habit which I am trying to get rid of. I'll do my best! Thanks again for such helpful criticism. I can only hope others will learn from such a brilliant response!  
  
And Chi, do you NEVER learn??? So I admit to all my readers that YES I HAVE already finished this fic, but I decided to edit it as I posted it on the internet, mainly so I could pick up people's responses and ideas thus turning it into a better story and learning from mistakes.  
  
As for the rest of you, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! I'll try to update once a week!  
  
And for those of you who are reading this and HAVEN'T read *Possession* then do so now! As the story progresses you'll need to know certain things from the previous fic, so yeah.  
  
[1] Yes, there is a prime example of my habit (see above). But that's just little comments - "ja ne" means something like "see ya", and "nya?" is Ayame's version of Sakura's "hoe?". so is it still unacceptable or what?  
  
Other Japanese words were just used for effect, to kinda remind people I derived this from the Japanese version, not the American dub, cos I'll be DAMNED if any of my characters become their American dupes. *shudders* But if any other reviewers are also finding it irritating, let me know and I'll go back and edit it. How's that?  
  
Nani? = What?/Huh?  
  
Hai = yes  
  
Nii-san = older brother  
  
Baka = stupid/idiot  
  
*~**REVIEW**~* 


	4. Confrontations and Conversations

****  
  
PART THREE:- Confrontations and Conversations  
  
****  
  
Yue stared at her, coldly, going straight to the point. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking, on some part, for you. But I believe it is really none of your concern anymore."  
  
"Go back to wherever you came from."  
  
"So that's all I get?" she cried, obviously hurt. "Not even a 'Welcome home, imoto'?"  
  
"You have no right to be here, nor to pass judgement on my relationship with Clow."  
  
"I was just filling in the gaps for Yukito because you were too slack to do it!"  
  
"I thought you were dead. He didn't need to know something like that, it would have only hurt him."  
  
"And making him think he wasn't even REAL didn't hurt him? No, of course not. It SCARRED him, Yue!" she cried, obviously losing control. Touya stayed silent, watching with discomfort.  
  
"There was no proof he was real to begin with." Yue continued, staying composed.  
  
"And whose fault was THAT?"  
  
"GO HOME."  
  
"You can try and make me leave again, but I won't. I've spent years looking for my brother, trying to understand. And you may have his memories, but Yuki is my brother. And now I've found him, I will never leave him again," she said, sternly, matching the icy stare she was receiving, despite the tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Yue narrowed his eyes. "This isn't over."  
  
She gave him a bitter smile in return. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
***  
  
Moments later, Yukito was standing in front of them again. He opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times. But the moment he saw his sister, emotionally drained and wiping her eyes, he was immediately holding her. "Ayame? What's wrong? What happened?" But one look from Touya said it all. Yukito was distraught. "What'd he do?"  
  
Ayame shook her head, and waved a hand at Touya to stop him before he protested. "Nothing. Never mind. I'll see you two tomorrow, and we'll talk more then, nya?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Yuki, don't. I'm fine, really. I just need some rest."  
  
"Ayame... onegai, come stay with me? Surely wherever you're staying you'll be lonely."  
  
"Where, in Kaho's old apartment? Iie, I'm fine there. And the rent is paid off for the next five months, until I can get a job and pay for it myself." She smiled again, teasingly, back to her usual self. "Besides, as welcome as I may be, I wouldn't want to intrude on your privacy, Yuki." She winked.  
  
Yukito blushed pink, and Touya a deeper shade. She giggled, hugged the two of them, then headed back to the shrine temple.  
  
Yukito watched her go, and sighed. "I have a sister."  
  
***  
  
Yukito smiled, breathing in the scent of his lover as he lay, resting, against Touya's lean, smooth body. The crescent moon shone its soft rays through the open curtains, and onto the bodies of the two boys. The moon had always aroused a sense of security in him, though he never understood why... not until recently. It had also recently reminded him of something buried deep inside him that ached, as if he was remembering something painful. Only he never knew what.  
  
But now he had a sister. A twin sister, who could explain everything to him. So that maybe he could finally understand.  
  
The moon, he noticed, was a strange shape that night, the glow on the bottom, so that it pointed upwards, almost like curved horns. He shuddered as a sinister sense of deja vu coursed through him. Brief flashes of a memory, of a child crying. Yukito gasped as he felt a jolt of pain shoot through him, and gave a small wail.  
  
Touya woke up, and gazed at him with concern. "Yuki?" he whispered softly. "Are you alright?"  
  
Without answering, the silver-haired boy buried his face against his lover's shoulder and clung to him tightly. Touya didn't press any further, but held him. And as they lay in a tight embrace, Touya looked at the moon, narrowing his eyes. He would have to remember - there was something he needed to talk to Ayame about.  
  
For now, however, he would give everything he could to Yukito, to stop his tears.  
  
***  
  
Touya stood by himself the next day, looking through the connecting fence to Sakura's school, keeping a close eye out for anything odd. He was waiting for Yuki, who was talking to his History teacher before he would meet his friend at their usual lunch spot.  
  
As the breeze ruffled Touya's dark bangs, he heard familiar soft footsteps behind him, and turned, expecting to see Yukito, not his twin sister.  
  
"Ayame?"  
  
She stopped a few feet from him. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
So she got the note then. "Hai," he breathed, nervous. How would he say what he wanted to?  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
He drew in another breath, and looked at her, then at the ground. "It's... Yuki."  
  
Her smile faded a little, and she nodded. "I assumed as much. What's wrong?"  
  
"Last night... we... after... he..."  
  
She smirked, trying not to laugh at his struggle. "I'll make it easier for you, and guess, okay? Last night, you had just finished... exercising [1]... and were about to go to sleep?"  
  
By now Touya had flushed a deep crimson. "Uh, yeah, well. We'd already been asleep a little while. And Yuki woke me up... he was crying, and looked like he was in pain... I'm not really sure what happened. All I know is that he was cold, scared, and paler than usual, even in the moonlight. This has never happened before, Ayame, but please... it's nothing to do with me, is it?"  
  
All the time he spoke, Ayame's expression became increasingly concerned. She sighed, finally, and looked away. "I have no idea, I'm sorry. The truth is, I know very little about his life. After we were separated, we saw each other very little. What is most likely, is at some time in his life, he suffered something terrible, and remembered it last night. Now that he knows that he IS Yue, he will slowly become more connected with him, soon remember the entirety of his real past, and then, eventually, they will... once more become one. That is... if they both accept and allow it."  
  
"R-really? Then, will he still be able to turn into Yue?"  
  
"Iie. He won't even have Yue's powers any longer. He will be... human. Again. Clow was kind enough to ensure it happened that way. He will grow old, Touya, and you can't deny you have wanted that."  
  
She was right. She had just erased one of his chief fears from his mind. The fear of growing old and dying while Yukito stayed young and perfect forever. But even though a mortal Yukito made him fear less, there was another worry at the back of his mind, now.  
  
"Then who will be Sakura's guardian??"  
  
Ayame met his eyes, indigo against blue, and she whispered, barely audible, "I don't know... gomen."  
  
"I suppose we face that when it happens then," he murmured. She nodded. "But one more thing. You never answered my question yesterday, about why you called him 'nii-san'."  
  
"True. There is a simple answer for that, Touya. He was born a week before me. He was born on the full moon, I was born on the waning. And also, he acted like a big brother when we were children. He protected me. Like he protects your sister. He rarely called me imoto, but I almost always called him nii-san."  
  
Touya nodded, then looked back toward the junior high school. Ayame followed his gaze, aware of his reason for it. Suddenly, after seemingly being lost in thought for a few moments, his head spun around again. "Hang on," he gasped. "If Yukito loses his power, then... what will happen to my... to the power I gave him?"  
  
The girl with silvery-gold hair smiled at him, and replied, "You get it back. You've already begun to have it returned to you. The card-mistress is strong enough now for Yue and Keroberos to survive. Whether or not Yue and Yukito merge again, once she reaches her full potential, Yue will no longer need your power, and it will be restored within you." Then she gave him a knowing look. "He has already started the transfer, Touya. The other night."  
  
For a few brief moments the tall boy regarded her last statement with confusion, but then it hit him, and an expression of embarrassment and horror passed over his face as he blushed furiously. "Y-you SAW that??"  
  
"Saw what?" came a soft, innocent voice behind him. Yuki! Touya jumped a mile and froze, fearing the worst.  
  
But Ayame gave him a reassuring look before smiling wickedly, and replying, "Touya dressed as Cinderella."  
  
Touya kept his look from becoming even more horrified, but remained eternally grateful that his lover hadn't just found out about 'the other night'.  
  
Yukito, however, was laughing cheerfully. "You were there? Wow! I'm surprised no one noticed you then."  
  
"Probably too busy laughing at Touya," she teased.  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
The twins laughed hysterically at Touya's loud protest, and despite his annoyance, the taller boy watched with interest at the way the two got on, considering the tension between Ayame and Yue. He wondered whether their relationship would change if Yue let Yukito remember everything at once. He hoped it wouldn't. But rather than dwelling in his thoughts, he waited for the two to stop laughing, and turned to the blue eyed girl. "Ayame, I have a question. Do you want to have dinner at my house tonight? Yuki comes over so often he's almost a part of the family, and I want you to be the same. Plus, neither Sakura or tou-san have met you."  
  
She smiled brightly. "Really? Thank you so much!! I'd love to come!"  
  
"Do you know where I live...?" Touya asked.  
  
"It's alright, To-ya, I'll make sure she gets there. Around six then?" Yukito chirped.  
  
"Don't worry, Touya," Ayame was saying, laughing softly. "You could have given me directions and I'd still get there. I have a better sense of direction than Kaho." Remembering the woman's speciality of having no idea where she was going, Touya laughed with her.  
  
Smiling, Ayame turned to her brother and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll let you two have alone time, now. Ja ne!" she said, winking at Touya before running off.  
  
He smiled after he, relieved and thankful she was such a fast thinker, and able to come up with answers that weren't necessarily lies. He wished he had that gift. Turning back to his koi, he smiled and gestured at the tree. "You wanna lunch up there, or can't you lug all your lunch up?" he asked, teasingly.  
  
Yukito grinned, and shook his head. "Lunch in the tree will be fine."  
  
Careful not to drop anything, the two boys climbed the tree, eager for lunch, but completely aware that wasn't all they would be doing.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
[1] Name the reference. Yue cookie if you can!!!  
  
Well, I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. It's getting there.  
  
Several more chapters to come yet. Any questions? Give me a buzz. Still reading this without having read the prequel? You're gonna get a little confused soon.  
  
Also, feel proud for me!! I got a new job!! No more Nando's Flame Grilled- hell for me!!! *squeals with joy and claps hands* 


	5. History

***  
  
PART FOUR:- History  
  
***  
  
CONTENT: A bit of OOCness at points, but hey. Some nonsense, and hints of citrus, but since I can't write it, nothing in the least bit graphic.  
  
***  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
"Okaeri," came the reply, and Touya walked into the kitchen to find his father reading the newspaper.  
  
"Home early today, tou-san?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Don't have any meetings tonight, do you?" he continued, opening the fridge and retrieving a soda.  
  
"No, why? Yukito coming for dinner?" Fujitaka smiled all too knowingly.  
  
Noticing this, Touya decided to have a bit of fun. "Hai, only. . . he's bringing someone. And I want you to accept her the as you accepted Yuki, okay?" He repressed laughter as his father nearly choked on his tea. "I'll be upstairs doing my homework. They'll be here about six." He walked off, chuckling quietly to himself. He only wished he had a picture of his father's expression on camera. Oh, that was priceless.  
  
***  
  
That evening Sakura came downstairs to find her brother setting the table. "Hoe?" she exclaimed. "Is Yukito-kun staying for dinner again?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
She smiled, but then paused, noticing there were not four, but five places. "You counted wrong, nii-san!" she said, pointing at the extra setting.  
  
"Iie, we have two guests who should be here already. Can you at least help me, kaijuu??"  
  
"Two??" But noticing the glare her brother gave her, she nodded and began to fold the napkins, wondering who the other guest could be. Minutes later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she yelled, running to the door before Touya could.  
  
***  
  
After half an hour of pretending she had no idea where she was going [1], Yukito led her up to the familiar yellow house. She straightened her skirt and took a deep breath, only to find her brother laughing at her. She hit him, annoyed. He stopped laughing, but kept the silly grin on his face.  
  
"What are you so nervous about, Ayame?"  
  
"Ame," she corrected.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You always called me Ame. You complained Ayame took too long to say."  
  
"Oh. Okay then. . ."  
  
She smiled. "You don't have to."  
  
"It's okay. If you want me to, I will. Ame. . . it doesn't annoy you?"  
  
"I don't know, it's been years. We'll see, I guess."  
  
He nodded, and she leaned over and pressed the doorbell. There was a shout from inside, and the loud thumping of feet. The door opened and a young auburn haired girl looked up at Yukito happily.  
  
"Konban wa Yukit-" she froze when she saw Ayame, and confusion and amazement crossed her face. "Waa. . ."  
  
Touya appeared behind her, rolling his eyes. "Kaijuu, finish setting the table, would you??" he asked, annoyed.  
  
She shook herself out of her temporary daze, and turned around angrily. "KAIJUU JA NAI!!" she cried, shaking her fist.  
  
Ayame had to hold her hand over her mouth to stifle laughter. Managing to hold it back, she approached the girl and leaned down to extend her hand. "You must be Touya's little sister, then? I'm Yukito's sister, Ayame."  
  
The girl spun around again to face Ayame, managing to stammer out "S- sister. . . ?"  
  
"Honestly!" Touya cried in exasperation, and showed the twins into the house.  
  
Ayame grinned, following Touya into the lounge. She noticed the smell of ramen and curry floating through the house before she found herself being introduced to a tall man. He seemed shocked, but rather relieved to meet her. Kinomoto Fujitaka. . . I think I'm beginning to see Clow Reed in everyone!  
  
After a rather drawn out explanation of her sudden appearance, followed by dinner, Kinomoto-san turned to her again. "I still can't believe it. Here I was thinking Yukito-kun had a girlfriend, and suddenly I'm meeting his twin sister!"  
  
She laughed, and turned to face the tall boy next to Sakura. "TOUYA! What exactly did you tell your father about me?"  
  
"Not enough, it seems," he replied, grinning.  
  
// Well, I suppose you couldn't say much without knowing my side of the story, but still. . . MEAN!! // Touya suddenly looked at her, shocked. "Did you. . ." but she held a finger to her lips and shook her head, silencing him.  
  
Fujitaka stood, beginning to clear away the bowls, and once he was in the kitchen Sakura stood and turned to go.  
  
"Kaijuu. . ." Touya growled. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Kero," she mouthed.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" he cried, pulling her back down. "He can wait!" She looked at her brother angrily.  
  
"Sakura-san, Keroberos is probably sleeping. He can wait," Ayame spoke softly.  
  
Sakura looked at her, shocked. "How-"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
***  
  
Finally Sakura could go upstairs, and dragged Ayame with her, two steps at a time. They stopped outside her door, listening, as Touya and Yukito came up behind them.  
  
"Come on, COME ON, JUST A LITTLE FURTHER!!!"  
  
Silently opening the door, Sakura let Ayame in, and she knelt behind the guardian beast, laughing quietly. The yellow bear spun around and froze. "Huh. . .? WOAH!!!" He fell backwards with shock. "A-Ayame??"  
  
She just giggled. "Ossu, Keroberos."  
  
But the small animal just stared, jaw dropped, completely silent.  
  
Sakura came over and knelt down next to Ayame. "That's amazing! He's never been silent for this long before!"  
  
Touya and Yukito walked in, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Finally Kero stuttered to life, and spoke again. "Nani? How- I thought you were dead? How'd you manage to live this long and not AGE??"  
  
She smiled softly. "Simple. Why not ask Kaho the same thing?"  
  
Kero finally understood, letting it dawn on him with an "Ohhhhh. . . I get it now."  
  
Sakura stood up, seating herself on the bed and motioning for Ayame to do the same. "Will you explain it to me now, then?"  
  
"Certainly. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything! How you came to be here, why nobody said anything about you until now, where you've been-"  
  
"And how come you can speak telepathically??" Touya finished.  
  
Ayame laughed at the last question. "Touya, I learnt that off Clow Reed. I just don't use it very often." She turned back to Sakura and began her story. "Now, don't forget, this is as much for Yukito's benefit as for your knowledge Sakura." She received a nod in response, then began. "Yuki and I were born in the 19th Century. I was born a week after him. . . he was born on the full moon, predestined for his current status, and I was born on the waning. Kaa-san died when we were four, and we were sent to an orphanage without ever knowing who our father was. However, there was some trace of magic in our blood. The bond between us was stronger than between most twins, and we had small abilities the other children did not.  
  
"On Yukito's seventh birthday, which I usually celebrate as mine too, we ran away from the orphanage. Eight days later we were split up, and didn't see each other until we were fourteen. We met up then at our shared High School, and together became close again, also friends with a boy from Ireland, called Benjamin." She looked at Yukito when she said this, and he thought he saw sadness in her eyes when she spoke her name, but she continued before he could be sure. "Unfortunately, we had a fight over the most silly thing, which I am not about to go into here and now, but I can tell you it was a misunderstanding, and I am completely at fault. After this, Yukito ran away, and I followed him. . . all the way to England.  
  
"I was found by someone a year later in London, who said she could help me. That was Kaho. It turned out my twin brother had found comfort in the arms of. . . her lover. . . Clow Reed." Yukito squeezed his eyes shut upon hearing this again. Sakura was shocked. Touya and Kero were not surprised, already knowing this. Ayame took a deep breath and went on. "It seemed that Yukito didn't understand the relationship between Clow-sama and Kaho, or wasn't aware. Yuki refused to forgive me for what had happened, and although both Clow-sama and Kaho were welcoming and allowed me to stay, I knew there was no point if nii-san didn't want me there.  
  
"Yukito was so determined to forget the past, forget me, he allowed himself to become immortal, powerful, and someone else. He became Yue. And he shut me out from then on. Thankfully, Clow-sama told me he had a plan. We both wanted to find out why he was so hurt, because there was obviously more to it than he was letting on. So when Clow-sama sent Kaho into the future to help at the Judgement, he sent me with her. He promised to spend the rest of his years trying to get Yue to open up, so that by the time we met again, he would be able to tell me the truth. Unfortunately, it seems he didn't manage to achieve this. Either that, or Yue still won't forgive me.  
  
"The main thing to remember here, is that Yukito remembers little to nothing of his previous life, as Yue, the brother who holds the memories, refuses to let him know the truth. Why, I do not know."  
  
Sakura was stunned, staring at the older girl with tears in her eyes. Her gaze drifted to Yukito temporarily, then back to Ayame. "Yue. . . does he really hate you that much?"  
  
Ayame nodded. "It seems so."  
  
"That is so sad! And with Clow. . . he just let Kaho go? Did he not love her?"  
  
"Iie, they were very much in love. They both just understood what needed to be done, and despite the pain it caused them, they did it."  
  
"I don't get something," Touya started. "You said you also know Naruku, Eriol, and that. . . black cat thing."  
  
"I do. Naruku is a lot like Yue. Once human, she became a guardian. Spinel Sun was a creation from an animal, like Keroberos, and both were also Clow's creations. They were locked away until Eriol woke them. I didn't meet him until about a year ago. He is merely the reincarnation of Clow's power, not Clow himself."  
  
Kero was amazed. "I still can't believe you're alive. All this time, and I was so close to telling Sakura her object of affection had a hundred year old twin sister!"  
  
"KERO!!!!!!" Sakura whined, annoyed. Ayame just glared at him. He slunk into his drawer in an attempt to hide.  
  
Standing, Ayame walked over to her brother, gently touching his arm. "You okay? I'm truly sorry, but I only wanted to tell you the truth."  
  
"That's okay, I just. . . I can't believe that after all this time, he's still so angry!"  
  
"You might have to talk to him."  
  
"I can do that?"  
  
She laughed. "Of course, silly. You can feel his emotions, right?"  
  
"At times."  
  
"Then you should be able to use that same gift to talk to him. Try it tonight maybe? You'll eventually figure it out. He may just not want to talk sometimes. I think that will be the hard part."  
  
***  
  
Yue. . . that is your name, right? I want to talk to you. . . please?  
  
Perched on the rooftop, his favourite spot, Yukito stared at the moon, hoping it would help him link to the other being's subconscious. It didn't seem to be working. He tried again.  
  
Please, Yue, I want to talk to you. Why won't you listen?  
  
When nothing happened, he was tempted to try speaking directly, without using his mind powers, but was interrupted when he heard the soft scuffle across from him that could only be Touya climbing onto the roof. Turning to look at his dark lover, he smiled softly, knowing that he was losing patience with Yue and would all too soon be giving up to return to his bedroom.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming tonight," Yukito said calmly. "Not that I'm complaining."  
  
Grinning in response, Touya sat down next to him. "I didn't think you would. But Sakura insisted Ayame stayed tonight, so we went to get her stuff, and I was dropped off here." He shook his head in slight amazement. "It's bizarre how quickly those two became friends. Guess it's that need of a female figure in both their lives."  
  
Yukito watched his boyfriend, ever-smiling, and let his mind drift. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe Yue hated Ayame so much he refused to discuss her. Maybe that was why Yue refused to answer him.  
  
Brought back to reality by the touch of warm fingers on his cheek, he focused his eyes on Touya's concerned face.  
  
"You okay, Yuki? You're a little distant."  
  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking. The reason I left so early tonight was to try and communicate with Yue, but. . ." he stopped briefly, staring at the moon again, leaving Touya's caresses behind. ". . . he doesn't seem to want to talk, that's all."  
  
There was a soft "Ohhh," next to him, letting Yukito acknowledge his love's understanding. Pulled into a firm but warm embrace, Yukito lay in Touya's arms, listening as he spoke. "I suppose, then, you want me to leave?"  
  
"No, I won't be long. I think I'll try a few more times, then leave it for the night. And I'll meet you inside. . ." he let his voice drift off suggestively, and received soft laughter and a gentle kiss from the other boy.  
  
"Fine by me." Getting up, Touya turned and walked to the ladder, but before descending blew Yukito a kiss.  
  
Blushing, the pale boy turned back to the moon, letting his eyes drift close. Damn, he was too distracted now to concentrate. Make it one more try, then. Deciding to be vocal this time, he opened his eyes and watched the moon as he spoke.  
  
"Yue. . . I just want to talk. Please? Don't hide from me, I have the right to know you just as much as the others, if not more. . . onegai, I promise it won't be about her."  
  
There was silence for a long time. Yukito felt tears well in his eyes, felt his previous passion fading. Nothing. Sighing, he began to get up when he suddenly sensed something. Holding his breath, he listened, and sure enough, he wasn't imagining it. The voice returned.  
  
// Yukito. . . //  
  
// Yue? //  
  
// What is it you want to know, if it isn't about her? //  
  
Closing his eyes again, Yukito concentrated on the voice. It was slightly inhuman, cold and aloof. But there seemed to be some trace of himself in there. // I want to know why I can't remember anything about my previous life. Why are you refusing to let me remember?//  
  
There seemed to be a deep sigh somewhere inside him, but there was no answer.  
  
// YUE!? Please! //  
  
// Yukito, you don't understand. If I were to let you remember, then you wouldn't be the same person you are now. I'm protecting you. //  
  
// From what? //  
  
// The truth. The things that happened in your life that made me who I am. And also from heartbreak, because to remember means we will re-merge. Then there will be no one to protect Sakura. You won't be the same person Touya fell in love with, and I don't want to see you hurt if you lose him. Do you understand me? //  
  
// He wouldn't leave me! //  
  
// No, you're right, he wouldn't. But what if you felt you were no longer good enough to deserve his devotion? What if you then left him? //  
  
Yukito was on the verge of tears. // . . . is that how you feel? Is that why you are so cold to him? You think you don't deserve his devotion? //  
  
There was no answer then, but Yukito knew without confirmation that he was right. // Well is there anything we can do about it? Or must I go forever without knowing? //  
  
// Unfortunately, ever since you found out I exist we have slowly begun to re-merge. There is no stopping it, really, not unless you say so. Do you truly wish to remember, Yukito?//  
  
Watching the moon, the boy thought seriously about it. Touya had known long before himself about Yue. As had Sakura. And although the guardian was hostile to both in the beginning, and still was to Touya, Yukito knew that his boyfriend hadn't cared. He'd been astonished, but then he said he knew from the start of their friendship that there was something different about Yukito. And it had never stopped him. It hadn't even stopped their relationship developing.  
  
Yukito let his mind drift to the time he had asked Touya for a description of Yue. The expression on his partner's face had been a total enigma. But through the words he'd used, Yukito knew that the dark haired boy had felt a small attraction at the least. And he'd always wanted to get through to the guardian, to talk to him, just as much as Yukito himself.  
  
Smiling, the male twin sighed. So that was it then. His answer was right there.  
  
// Yes, Yue. I want to know. //  
  
// So be it. I won't stop the merging. Just. . . be prepared for a lot of emotional scarring.//  
  
And Yukito was alone again, left to his thoughts. What will happen now? What kind of emotional scarring? Fear suddenly hit him as he realised that he too, may end up hating Ayame. No. NO. I will not hate her. Not her. I can't. . . she's the closest I have to my previous life. She's all I have left. I will not hate her.  
  
Giving the moon one last long look, Yukito remembered that his lover waited downstairs, and the stirring inside him was growing again. His task finally achieved, he climbed swiftly down the ladder and let himself inside, heading for the bedroom.  
  
Touya sat on the bed reading, looking up when his partner entered. "Any luck?"  
  
Lowering himself onto the bed next to him, Yukito grinned. "Plenty."  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"Not right now. . ." came the reply, as a head of silver hair began to nuzzle Touya's neck. Moaning, the other boy kissed him, pushing him down into his own bed, but shocked when the smaller boy managed to hold the kiss and reverse their positions. Yukito was now straddling him, assaulting him with soft kisses and touches. And Touya lay back, saying nothing in complaint when he let his lover take over, nor when, in the midst of passion, he opened his eyes to meet violet. . .  
  
TBC  
  
**  
  
[1] Don't forget she HAS been there before . . . those of you who've read the prequel will remember.  
  
Thanks to the FEW who reviewed. . . I hope this INCREDIBLY long chapter makes up for my slackness. And if you don't like this fic, at LEAST review and tell me why!?!? It ain't gonna get better on its own! 


	6. Interludes

***  
  
PART FIVE:- Interludes  
  
***  
  
CONTENT: A bit of citrus, some fluff, considerable angst, and a much needed revelation (incase you haven't already guessed it).  
  
***  
  
The next night Touya was back at Yukito's house, awaiting his return from work as he cooked ramen for dinner. But when the front door opened and Touya was greeted with the cool night air, it wasn't Yukito who stood behind him when he turned.  
  
"Y-Yue?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"About what? I'm making dinner, can it not wait?"  
  
Yue merely raised an eyebrow at the piles of ingredients on the bench and the pot of boiling water. Touya gave up.  
  
"Fine, I haven't even started. Talk, just don't be too long."  
  
"It's about Yukito and. . . Ayame. Their history."  
  
Touya's eyes widened, but he nodded, not wanting to discourage Yue talking about his sister.  
  
The guardian looked out the window. "There's something she left out when filling Yukito in on his history. A vital part. It was deliberate, as it's not something she will ever forget. And you will need to know this, for fear of causing her pain."  
  
Upon realising Yue really did care, Touya nearly made him admit it out loud. But cautioning himself to hold his tongue, he merely replied, "And what it that?"  
  
A glimmer of some emotion passed through Yue's eyes so fast the other male barely saw it. "Benjamin," Yue said softly, before his voice became more emotionless. "I know both you and Yukito are eager to learn more about him, but I cannot allow it."  
  
"You mean, Yuki's old boyfriend?" Touya asked, confused and slightly jealous. "What about him?"  
  
"He's not Yukito's former love, that's the point. He's. . . Ayame's."  
  
"NANI???? I thought he was-"  
  
"No," Yue interrupted. "Benjamin was. . . the cause of the rift between the tw- between us. But it was not his fault."  
  
Touya was dazed. "Ano. . ."  
  
"This is why you cannot ask her about him. Ever. It hurts her, and if you get the truth out of her, you risk Yukito remembering, and. . . you risk his hatred becoming like mine."  
  
"But that will happen anyway! Ayame, she told me Yuki is beginning to remember. Is there no way to stop it?"  
  
Yue shook his head. "It was Yukito's choice."  
  
". . . Does he know?"  
  
"No."  
  
There was a long silence. Eventually Touya looked back up at the guardian, and spoke again. "You're re-merging, I can tell. It's easier now, for you to change identities, and it's more subtle. No more wings, barely even a glow. And last night. . . you were returning my power again, weren't you. I mean, you weren't there but then part of you was. Yuki, he. . . he had your eyes. You are becoming more like each other."  
  
Yue lowered his eyes. "I cannot actually fully or properly return your power unless I am like I am now."  
  
"And then, once you're Yukito again, completely, who will be Sakura's other guardian?"  
  
Yue sighed. "I truly don't know." He didn't look up as Touya approached, not until he felt a warm hand on his cheek. Startled, he found himself meeting those deep blue eyes that seemed to him to be on fire, and to never dim or extinguish.  
  
Touya smiled at him. "I'm glad you're losing that hostility. I've wanted to talk to you, properly, for a long time. Especially since that night a week ago."  
  
It was Yue's turn to smile. "Ah. You want to know when you will get the rest of your power back now, don't you."  
  
"Well, yes. . . but. . ."  
  
Yue placed his hand over the taller boy's mouth and minimised the distance between them. "Soon." And with that he pressed his mouth to Touya's, briefly, before changing back to Yukito.  
  
***  
  
A new moon. It was darker in the night sky than it had been for days. It unnerved Yukito, even though he was fast asleep. What was more unnerving was that this was one of the first nights in weeks that he had slept by himself. Sometimes here, sometimes at Touya's, but hardly ever by himself. It was lonely.  
  
But he dreamed of his lover kissing him, straddling him, holding him down on the grass and letting his dark locks brush Yuki's face. Looking up, he saw they were surrounded by a large brick building that Yukito had never seen, but which seemed somewhat familiar nonetheless. And his dark lover, passionate and sensual, caressed him, stroked him, squeezed him, and he moaned.  
  
But as his lover's mouth moved lower to where his hands where, Yukito sensed someone approaching. He couldn't see anything yet, but knew there was someone. Footsteps were louder, and so was the pounding blood in his head. His mind went crazy with his heart as a mouth enveloped his heat. He cried out his lover's name.  
  
But then the figure stepped into vision. And she spoke softly, calling the name of his lover. His lover, who froze upon hearing the voice, and got up, walking away from the naked, sweating, and painfully aroused Yukito.  
  
"No. . ." he cried softly.  
  
But his lover didn't slow, nor stop. He walked to Ayame, obedient, yielding, almost like her slave. And she extended her arms and held him close, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead, his eyes, his mouth. She turned back to her brother, mouth wicked. And so did the male in her arms, his hair dark, wild and long, and his eyes a flickering green. . .  
  
"BEN!" Yuki cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. His heart shattered.  
  
. . .  
  
And so did Touya's. He'd stood, back pressed flat against the wall opposite Yukito's bed ever since his partner called out the name of another. The name of someone he had loved, but never even had.  
  
And crumpling to the ground, Touya cried, knowing that would be the last time he would attempt to heal a lonely night.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
There!! I updated for the first time in like a month. *sweatdrops* Sorry, must've been too busy with my new job, and obsessing over Pirates of the Caribbean. . . oh, Johnny Depp. . . *swoons*  
  
Oh, and now can you understand Yukito's concern with having a twin SISTER???  
  
DARK ICE ANGEL : I am overwhelmingly happy you are reading this!! REALLY I am!! And your liking it is even better. I had near given up on it! Reading over your comments, I'm gonna answer some of those questions - Yes, that was Yue in the last chapter. . . I couldn't resist giving him a little appearance there. The "exercising" comment came from Buffy, but it wasn't hard to figure out the meaning. Everything else has already been answered or will be soon. . . oh, and your last review had the end cut off?!  
  
KONNIE-CHAN : See? TOLD you that you need to read the prequel first!!  
  
FANTASIIMAKER : About your comments on OC's, how's this? I'm not one for them at all, but there are a few that have been brilliantly written as they are the main part of the story (yes, Dark Ice Angel, Nikki is so DEFINITELY one of them!). Of course, I'm NOT one for going all Mary-Sue. But as much as I dislike most OC's, I love Ayame. Not because she's my character, but because of her story, which if I succeed in writing it properly will be heartbreaking. And hopefully you'll all feel for her like I do!  
  
OLIVIA : My attention to CCS is dwindling also, hence my slack updating. But then I am still working on this and another CCS fic. . . and also, one or two (or three) new GW fics. Ideas keep filling my head, damnit!! But I'll write them and only post them if they're good. 


	7. Hostility

***  
  
PART SIX:- Hostility  
  
***  
  
CONTENT: Angst, bitterness, heartbreak, sibling talk, and hot chocolate. Also, a treat - insight into Ayame's history!  
  
***  
  
Yukito woke up with a strange feeling of malice towards his sister, but it wasn't new. And although he didn't understand why, it seemed to him to make some sense. He waited patiently at the corner, watching for the two figures he was to meet this morning. Just like every other morning. But something seemed wrong. Only one figure appeared around the corner. Only one figure approached him, slowing, with slight confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Yukito-kun?"  
  
"Sakura? O-hayo. . . where is Touya?"  
  
"You don't know? I was sure you must have known. He said he was going early this morning. I asked him if you knew, and he said it was your decision."  
  
"Ano. . . I don't recall."  
  
"Hoe? How odd. Oh, well, I guess you will have to clear it up later today! Want to walk me? I don't mind being late."  
  
Yukito laughed half-heartedly. "I think it's your teachers who will mind, Sakura."  
  
She shrugged. "Oh well, I'll just tell them I forgot something and had to go back for it."  
  
"Or you could tell them the truth," he warned.  
  
Sakura pouted. "I don't think they'll buy it."  
  
Ten minutes late for the bell, they both arrived. Sakura skated into the school with record speed, while, Yukito sprinted towards his first class, too late for homeroom. When he entered Touya wasn't there. Confused, he sat down, after apologising to the teacher. He could have sworn there was no lesson he had ever endured that was so long and slow as this one.  
  
***  
  
Touya stood on the roof of the science block at lunchbreak, staring out into the distance. Steps sounded behind him, but with some of his power returned, he knew it wasn't who he feared it was. But that wouldn't make it any easier.  
  
Ayame leaned against the railing next to him, following his gaze. She was silent for a long time, and he could tell she knew his power had been returned. But she made no move to test him. She didn't speak until she noticed he had been crying.  
  
"Touya!" she gasped. "What's wrong? What happened? Please, tell me."  
  
Lowering his eyes, he gave a shaky sigh, but said nothing.  
  
She drew in a breath. "Was it. . . Yue?"  
  
Finally he met her eyes. "No. Maybe. . . partly. Yes? I don't know!"  
  
"What happened, Touya?"  
  
He bit his lip, not letting the tears come as he spoke. "Last night. One of the first nights we weren't together and I wanted his company. I needed him. I went to him." He paused before going on, wringing his hands together. "He was. . . asleep. He was dreaming, so I began to. . . kiss him, and other things. But he still didn't wake. So I went a little further, and he began to. . . respond. But. . ." he broke off.  
  
Ayame reached out and put an arm around his shoulders. "But. . .?"  
  
Tears came again. "But he cried out someone else's name! And he kept calling him. I couldn't stand it!"  
  
Ayame stiffened. "Wh-who's name?"  
  
Touya looked at her, shaking his head. "I don't want to say. . . don't make me continue, please?"  
  
She hugged him tighter. "It was Ben, wasn't it," she asked, a hint of sadness in her knowing voice. He nodded.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ayame. He told me, Yue did. He told me about your relationship with Ben. He told me not to say anything to you."  
  
"It's okay, I thought he might have. I didn't realise he cared."  
  
"He mainly didn't want to see Yukito become like him. . . hating you. But. . . if he remembers anything he dreamt, Ayame. . . I think it might be too late." She looked at him, wide eyed. "He was crying out at you too. He was so angry. . . I had to leave before he woke up."  
  
"So that's why you're up here, then. Avoiding him? I guess you're lucky it was me who sensed you up here, not him. How long have you been here?"  
  
"All morning," he replied monotonously.  
  
She shook her head. "You have to face him sometime, Touya."  
  
"Why today?"  
  
"You'll say that forever otherwise."  
  
"Iie. . . not today."  
  
She sighed and looked out over the school again. She was silent for a few moments before she spoke. "You're right, he hates me."  
  
Touya spun his head to look at her. "NANI??"  
  
"He's been hostile to me all morning, and does his best to avoid and ignore me. He acted as if I didn't exist when I asked where you were. That's when I noticed you up here." She sat there, looking him straight in the eyes. "He was looking for you too."  
  
Touya nodded. "Then I think it best if you talk to Yue, not him. And don't talk to him alone, either. Same goes for me. But for now, I'm going home. I can't face him. Not today."  
  
She smiled, then took his hand. "No, you're not going alone. You need company, so do I. I have my homeroom teacher hooked around my little finger, it's not hard." She accentuated the point by wiggling her pinky, and laughed before going on. "I'll meet you at Penguin Park."  
  
"Arigatou, Ayame," Touya replied, and hugged her. Then she took off down the stairs and he waited for the bell to ring.  
  
***  
  
Narrowing his eyes at the two empty seats in their only shared class together, Yukito knew something wasn't right. But he wasn't about to skip school for it, as it was the last class of the day. Waiting patiently for the bell, he worked from the book in front of him, anger rising as he considered what could be their reasons for absence.  
  
And as soon as the bell rang, he collected his things, left the school, and began to search the most obvious places he could think of. The local mall, their favourite cafe, Penguin Park, then Touya's house. If no luck, at least Sakura could help him.  
  
***  
  
She laughed at Touya as he attempted to dry the coffee spilt down his front. Wrapping herself tighter in her coat, she took a long gulp of the hot chocolate in her hands and shivered. The wind was slowly getting colder, and they had spent most of the afternoon grumbling about the weather. He reminded her of Ben in some ways, but then in similar ways he reminded her of Clow Reed.  
  
Both felt better, though when they lapsed into the all too common silences, their minds raced back to one particular boy. And Touya had noticed that the more they talked about it, the closer she came to tears. She was tired of the hurt, exhausted from years of emotionally draining arguments. She had also told him the whole story. How she knew Benjamin for many years before he met Yukito. How they had been childhood sweethearts but she had never told her brother. How she knew of her brother's feelings but did nothing, making it all her fault. How she had been so upset, so desperate to find him again, she had left Japan, left Ben behind to search for her brother in England. And how she hadn't seen him since, but after researching, had discovered that he never broke their promise. He had died unmarried, without children. Alone. Never giving up hope that she would return.  
  
Touya now fully understood her hurt in discussing him, but she was glad to let it all out again. She had ended up crying in his arms, and he'd begun to realise how much of a sister she had become, to both him and Sakura. But now they just sat, watching the sunset, when Touya remembered it was his night to cook.  
  
"Ayame, just make sure you don't speak to him alone. It might be difficult, even dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt. I'll talk to Yukito tomorrow," he said, swallowing. "I'll tell him the truth of it. I promise."  
  
"Konban wa, Touya nii-san," she teased.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he looked at her in amusement. "Oh great. Another kaijuu."  
  
She stomped on his foot harder than Sakura had ever done. He yelped louder than he ever had. "Do I pass initiation?" she asked, innocently.  
  
He glared at her. "Hai, baka imoto."  
  
She pouted. He laughed, but then returned to hopping on one foot, holding the other. She still feigned innocence.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Touya. Ja ne."  
  
He put both feet on the ground and grabbed her hand. "Be careful, Ayame," he said before letting go. Then he hugged her. "Konban wa."  
  
And finally, the two moved in separate directions, both heading home.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But neither made it.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
THERE! I know, I'm so incredibly SLACK it took me this long to update. and my most sincere apologies. I have been working real hard, and I turn 19 tomorrow, so I FEEL OLD!! *cringes*  
  
Anyway, review me, cos it'd be a GREAT birthday present (no matter how late! *winks*)  
  
Till next time, hopefully soon. *sweatdrops* 


	8. Anguish

***  
  
PART SEVEN:- Anguish  
  
***  
  
CONTENT: Violence, arguing, and grief.  
  
***  
  
"Be careful, Ayame," Touya said before letting go. Then he hugged her. "Konban wa."  
  
And finally, the two moved in separate directions, both heading home.  
  
***  
  
But neither made it.  
  
For what neither realised, was that only a stone's throw away, a figure had been watching their exchange for a long time. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
Shaking from the unpleasant emotions that flooded his mind and body, Yukito began to cry. Hatred, jealousy, despair all welling up inside, and aiming itself at both parties. He couldn't stand it anymore. //WHY? Why is it always HER? I do something wrong, and end up hurting the one I love and she's ALWAYS the one to comfort him. It's never ME. . . she never lets me. . .//  
  
His thoughts trailed off and he hugged himself, slumping to the ground as the all-too-familiar painful loneliness and emptiness swallowed him, and for a few moments just watched his tears splash onto the concrete. He never even realised he'd closed his eyes until he heard a soft *clink*, and looked down to see his tears turning to ice. . .  
  
***  
  
Ayame froze, sensing someone behind her. She knew who it was, and it was the last person she wanted to see. She turned around slowly. "Yue?"  
  
"You want to talk? Talk now."  
  
"Yue. . . I. . . how. . ."  
  
Yue growled, narrowing his eyes. "Get on with it, will you?"  
  
"Onegai, Yue, can it not-"  
  
"NO!" he yelled, startling her.  
  
She cowered. He had never yelled at her, never in this form. Ignored, yes. Glared at, yes. Even slapped once. But never had Yue raised his voice to her. She was desperate. "Onegai, Yue. . . nii-san. . . Yukito!? Please listen to me! Stop this, let me explain?"  
  
"WHY? So I can forgive you?" he spat in response. "Why should I? YOU NEVER TOLD ME!! WHY?"  
  
// I must not cry //, she told herself sternly before answering him, as much as the question hurt her. "I-I saw how you felt for him, Yukito," she stammered, hoping that addressing him by his real name would somehow help. "I didn't want to hurt you. How was I supposed to KNOW you were gonna tell him?" Her voice began to rise.  
  
"WHY SHOULDN'T I?" he hissed.  
  
Anger began to rise before she could stop it. "Maybe you should've used COMMON SENSE, THEN! What made you even THINK he felt the SAME WAY?"  
  
Yue said nothing, but his eyes narrowed and became like ice. An expression she knew, of such rage she shrank with fear. . . she knew what was coming.  
  
A split second later a clap was heard, and her cheek stung. More pain than she had ever felt in her life, more pain than before. Tears trickled out of her eyes, but she didn't give in to misery. Instead, her face became hard with hostility, and she spoke, her voice as bitter and icy as his. // There's only one way to get through to him. . . // she thought, sadly. "Go ahead, nii-san," she spat. "Do your worst. Let it out, all of it."  
  
Yue's eyes widened, astonished, but he didn't back down.  
  
She lost her temper. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HIT ME!! HURT ME!!! LIKE I HURT YOU. Don't you WANNA make me experience your PAIN??" she shrieked.  
  
Shaking with a mix of emotions, flames of ice in his eyes, Yue raised his hand, an icicle forming above his palm. "So be it."  
  
***  
  
Touya slowed, his slightly returned sixth sense creating a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Slightly confused, he wondered what it could be, so he concentrated harder. Ayame? He suddenly thought, guilt gnawing at him. // Maybe I should have walked her home after all. It won't hurt to make sure she gets home safe. . . //  
  
He turned and began to walk back when he heard a shriek. Frozen to the spot, Touya listened carefully, as to make sure he wasn't imagining it. It was closely followed by a jolt of rising power, and a scream. He bolted down the path in her footsteps, panicking.  
  
He arrived a few minutes later, after searching for her route, to find the voices gone, but in their place two figures. One robed in strange clothing, ethereal in appearance. The other bruised, beaten and bloody, lying still in Yue's arms.  
  
Yue, who was sobbing, grievous, shaking as he whispered her name over and over. Ice formed on his cheeks where his tears fell.  
  
"Yue? YUE?! What have you. . ." Touya swallowed. He couldn't say it.  
  
But despite Touya's questioning, Yue only looked up, saying nothing, and as he watched the other boy advance, he began to glow slightly.  
  
"NO!" came Touya's cry of desperation as he ran over to Yue. "NO, DON'T SHOW HIM, ONEGAI, YUE!!"  
  
But his cries failed to stop the change, and by the time Touya made it over to them, Yuki was the one on the pavement, holding the unmoving body of his sister. He shook violently when he saw her, unable to speak, hardly breathing.  
  
A tear fell from his eye, and Touya's arms were around him in an instant. "Yuki. . ." he whispered.  
  
Forcing his voice to co-operate, Yukito choked out a cry, followed by a broken whisper. "W-what. . . what has he. . . what have I done?"  
  
Watching with despair as his lover began to cry hysterically, Touya grasped his spare hand, holding it tightly as he forced Yukito to look in his eyes. "NO! Yuki, it WASN'T YOU. Ssh. . . understand, it wasn't you. You would NEVER do this."  
  
Yukito shook his head, denying it, retaining responsibility as cried again, lifting Ayame against him. He sat there, crying, for what seemed an eternity, comforted by Touya's soft breath on his collarbone. But then. . . Touya was nowhere close enough, instead standing next to the crouching boy. What? he wondered, opening his eyes as he gazed down.  
  
It was Ayame's breath, of this he was sure. Lifting her marred arm, he gently felt her wrist for a pulse, finding a gentle but somewhat unstable, slow heartbeat.  
  
"Ayame!" he gasped softly, kissing her forehead. Wide eyed, crying anew, Yukito lifted his head to look at Touya. "She's alive, Touya!"  
  
Relief and joy passed over Touya's tear streaked face, and he crouched next to Yukito, helping him lift his sister.  
  
"We have to get her some help. I'll carry her," he murmured to the pale boy.  
  
"But Touya," Yukito cried, his face fallen. "How do we explain?"  
  
His face disheartened and grave, Touya replied simply, "We say she was attacked."  
  
The small phrase struck Yukito like a blow, and he realised this was the first time he hadn't wanted to hear Touya's voice, which he so adored. But he knew that it was their best option, and so nodding, he followed Touya out of the park, wishing he wasn't alive.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
WOW! That took a bit of a re-write, as anyone who knows this story already will discover. I even had to re-read my own story to make sure there was no mistakes or inconsistencies. If I missed something, let me know!!  
  
Anyway, this story is fully near its ending. . . I think there's probably just one chapter left, two if I manage it. So enjoy! Review! Until next time!!  
  
P.S. if you pick up on something out-of-the-ordinary about Yukito's earlier thoughts, don't worry. . . it's not a mistake, and will be explained in the next chapter. 


	9. Healing

***  
  
PART EIGHT:- Healing  
  
***  
  
CONTENT: Angst, light humour and more references to the past.  
  
***  
  
The machines beeped. Yukito was cold with guilt and fear. Down the chlorine- bleached corridor a child was screaming, and for the first time in his life Yukito wanted to scream back at it to shut up. Or throttle it. But he did neither.  
  
He watched the door expectantly. Touya had left what seemed years ago now to get coffee. And Ayame, though not in a coma, was still unconscious with morphine and other various drugs. A scar ran down her temple, still red and ugly. Still fresh. Yukito shivered at the memory. . .  
  
~// She cried, screamed. But he couldn't stop, he couldn't control himself anymore. He was a monster. "Yuki please. . ." she gasped, collapsing. Blood streaked her face and stained her clothes. //~  
  
The memories had started flooding back over the past 28 hours that he sat there, watching her, guarding her. He hated himself for what he had done. And although he didn't want to ever face her again, he couldn't make himself leave.  
  
"I'm so sorry. . . I never meant to hurt you, Ame." // Who are you kidding? Of course you did. That's why she's here, stupid.//  
  
He bit his lip. "I never wanted to. . ." A soft moan made him pause in mid- sentence. He held his breath, not daring to hope, joy and fear racing through his veins. He swallowed, nervously. "A-Ayame?" No reply. "Ame? Imoto? Are you awake?"  
  
She stirred a little again, but didn't appear to wake. A fierce intake of breath behind him caused Yukito to tear his gaze from his sister for the moment. "To-ya!"  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
"No, but she's beginning to respond."  
  
Touya sighed deeply, and sat down next to his partner, placing a hand on Yukito's shoulder and offering coffee with the other. Pale, Yukito took the drink gratefully, but made no move to drink it. There was a long, difficult silence between the two, interrupted - gratefully - by Touya's cellphone. Hurrying off to reply to the message, he left Yukito to it, and the coffee sat on the floor, untouched.  
  
Yukito moved closer to the bed, taking his sister's hand. "Ame, I know you can hear me. I'm scared as hell, and I am not gonna let you go. Please, wake up. Wake up so I can tell you how sorry I am. So that you can tell me what it will take for you to forgive me. Please?" He watched her eyes flutter, but she made no other sound or movement. He sighed, then closed his eyes, concentrating. // If I can't get your attention by speaking directly, I'll try telepathically. I know I can do it.//  
  
He was so immersed in this experiment, he didn't notice when Touya returned, and thus jumped a mile when his lover tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Yuki?"  
  
"T-To-ya?"  
  
"Hai, koi. . . are you alright?" Touya looked at the expression he received, and sighed. "Sorry, stupid question."  
  
"Who was that?" Yukito asked, motioning towards the phone.  
  
"Tou-san. He wanted to know if I'd be home for dinner, and if you would be coming."  
  
"And?" Yukito asked monotonously.  
  
Smiling softly, Touya replied. "I told him that you weren't going anywhere, so neither was I."  
  
Yukito met his eyes, and then hugged him tightly. It took Touya a few moments before he realised that his love was sobbing into his shoulder. He drew back to look at him. "Yuki?"  
  
"I can't STAND it Touya! What I've done to her. . . she miserable! And it's all my f-fault. . ." he broke off into sobs again.  
  
Holding the pale boy close, Touya kissed his temple and stroked his hair. "I'm sure she'll forgive you, she has so-"  
  
"NO!" Yukito interrupted. "That's not what I meant. . . I mean her past. I ruined it, Touya. I ruined her chance for happiness because of my selfishness and my naivety and I can't change things back. And she'll always be alone. . ."  
  
Realising what the distraught boy was referring to, Touya shook his head. "No, Yukito you don't understand it. She told me everything about her past with Ben. How they grew up together, fell in love, and how you two found each other again. But she also told me something that's more important than that. . . she told me that it was HER choice to leave." Yukito raised his tearful eyes and looked at Touya, even more distraught. "She risked all chance of happiness and love to find you again, not knowing that she would lose him in the process, despite. . ."  
  
Yukito swallowed. "Despite what?"  
  
"Ben, he. . . he never married. He died alone, waiting for her."  
  
Yukito shook harder and fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. Touya held him even tighter, letting the boy lean against him on the empty neighbouring bed. "Sshh, Yuki, you'll be okay. You both will, just. . . give it time."  
  
After Yukito calmed down, there was silence for a long time before he spoke. "It's happening, you know. . ."  
  
Touya looked down, confused. "What is?"  
  
"Yue and I. . . we're re-merging. Faster than I thought we would. His memories, his feelings. . . it's like I'm drowning in them, it hurts so much. I can understand him, now. I realise why he is like that. He's hurting, and so alone. He thinks he doesn't deserve happiness. . ." Yukito smiled and gave a small laugh. "You confuse him. You see straight through him and it makes him uncomfortable."  
  
"Does it make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"No. . . I'm used to it. It's who you are, and why I love you so much. Besides. . . I don't have so many barriers. . . up," Yukito yawned his way through the last sentence, exhausted from all the crying, and his head throbbing like it would explode.  
  
Touya smiled and kissed his hair before drawing the boy down onto the bed with him. "Sleep, koi. I'll be right here with you, I promise."  
  
Warm, content and finally at peace, Yukito snuggled into his lover's arms and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
He awoke to two voices talking in hushed tones nearby. Bleary eyed, he looked up to see night outside the window, and the faces of Touya and Ayame watching him in the dim lamplight. After a few moments of allowing his brain to process the information, he had his arms around his sister and was crying with joy.  
  
"You're awake!" he whispered, keeping his voice down in the quiet hospital building.  
  
She smiled softly, and nodded, but he saw pain in her eyes, and the whole truth hit him once more like a blow to the stomach. His face crumpled, and he began to cry. She gasped, reaching out to touch his hand, while Touya leapt up and ran around the other side of the narrow bed to hold him.  
  
"Yuki! No, don't worry. . . don't cry," he whispered, wiping the tears from Yukito's face. "They said she'll be fine. They said she'll heal quickly. . . oh, Yuki, what's wrong?"  
  
The silver-haired boy looked straight at his sister, tears flowing freely. "I never knew! I never understood! I can't believe. . . I am SO SORRY!!! If I'd only known. . ."  
  
Ayame understood. "I know, it was my fault Yuki. You can't blame yourself for that!"  
  
Her brother shook his head in defiance. "But you're in so much pain! I felt it! You're so alone and it's my fault. I never should have left you. . . I never should have brought such a choice upon you!"  
  
"Sssh, Yuki, it was my choice to follow you."  
  
"But I was the reason you made that choice! I wouldn't have ever come back!"  
  
A look of horror and grief passed over her face, but she willed it away. "It wasn't just me, Yuki," she murmured softly, barely audible. "It was HIS insistence that helped me decide."  
  
Yukito bit his lip, lost in thoughts. HIS insistence. Ben. The one true love of her life, whom she had so selflessly given up for a chance to make amends with her brother.  
  
"It was never your fault. . ." she breathed.  
  
He looked at her hopefully. "Then, do you forgive me? I love you. I swear I'll never do anyth-"  
  
"Ssh, Yuki, it's okay! It was provoked, if anything. My fault. And DON'T SAY ANYTHING! I don't want to hear any protests!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No! Look, if I accept your apology, accept mine? I'm sorry, Yuki. Can we call it even? Can we try again?"  
  
He smiled and nodded, hugging her again, tightly.  
  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" she cried, wincing. Yukito immediately released her, apologising again. She laughed softly. "ENOUGH! Or else this will start sounding like a bad romance."  
  
"It already does," Touya muttered under his breath. He was promptly hit with both a playful hit on the arm and a less gentle *thock* on the head from a book. "Heyyy!"  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Well, there you go. Much more of a re-write here. And whattya know. . . there is one more chapter left. HUZZAH!! *shakes fist in air*  
  
However, this next one will take a bit longer to re-write, and before I can I need some SERIOUS feedback. I am about to tackle the problem of the possibility of Sakura losing a guardian. . . so give me your ideas and stuff, and help me out with that cos I am REALLY in desperate need of an ending that isn't cheesy. I hate cheesy endings. I prefer to inflict pain. . . mwa ha ha ha haa. . .  
  
*AHEM* My apologies. But you know, this story wasn't actually really finished. It just ended without solving that problem and I REALLY don't want to have to post it like that. So please please PLEASE help me out here.  
  
All it takes is the click of a button and less than a minute of your time :) 


	10. Restoration

***  
  
PART NINE:- Restoration  
  
***  
  
CONTENT: Shonen ai, angst.  
  
***  
  
A week later Yuki sat on the roof again, staring at the glow in the clouds where the moon was. Again Touya had climbed the ladder, and was approaching Yuki cautiously.  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Watching the moon," came Yukito's simple reply, his eyes not straying from the glow.  
  
"Oh... can I join you?"  
  
Smiling, Yukito nodded, and felt the roof shudder slightly as Touya sat down next to him. There was a long silence, and the regularity of this was beginning to get on Yukito's nerves. He hastily broke the quiet.  
  
"It always made me feel at peace, you know. Even before I knew why, before I knew who I really was. It calmed me, as it does Yue. It strengthens him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I saw you that day, you know," Yukito sighed. "In the park, with Ayame. I saw you comforting each other, and... and I was angry. I was jealous. It was always her, you see. She always ended up comforting the loves of my life, caring for them when I wanted to be the one making things right."  
  
"It's understandable, Yuki, but that day it was mutual. She needed comfort as much as I did. And... I also have something to confess. I never told you why I was avoiding you, did I?" Yukito shook his head. "I was there the night before. I went to visit you in the middle of the night, I was lonely. And... you were dreaming, weren't you?"  
  
Yukito froze. "You-you heard.... you were there?" he stammered.  
  
Touya sighed. "Hai. I was kissing you, and you called out his name. And I didn't know what to think. I still love you, Yuki. I'll never stop. But it hurt."  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Yukito mumbled into Touya's shoulder, hugging him tightly. "If I had known... gomen nasai, koi."  
  
Touya closed his eyes, listening to the soft breeze in the trees. He wanted to stay there forever.  
  
Long moments later, a smiling Yukito looked at his lover. "I've remembered it all now, To-ya. Everything."  
  
Touya nodded, silent for a moment, when all of a sudden something came back to him, and he blushed hotly. Yukito laughed softly at this, reading Touya's mind at his memory of the kisses from Yue. "And yes, I remember those."  
  
Touya looked up, shocked. "Y-You can read minds too, then?" he stuttered.  
  
"Always could, since I was little. But I'm not angry, To-ya. Nor upset. I understand why he did it, and why only he can finish it off." The pale boy stood up, motioning for Touya to do the same.  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Before you do change, then, I just have to say... this re-merging... I like it."  
  
Yukito raised an eyebrow. "Oh...?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Touya blushed, looking at the roof tiles. "And I, uh, I'm gonna actually miss Yue."  
  
Soft laughter came from his partner, but it was slightly different than before. Touya looked up to find Yukito had changed into Yue while laughing. Yue was laughing! Astonished, Touya murmured "Waa..."  
  
"You sound like Sakura," Yue teased, smiling.  
  
"Heyyy!!" He shook his head in both exasperation and awe as Yue began laughing again. "Well?" Touya asked.  
  
"Impatient, are we?" Yue received a glare for that comment, so he turned serious. "This will be the last of it, Touya. You'll be the same as you were before. You'll see your mother, sense Sakura. Everything. It's only fair that I return it, as I no longer need it."  
  
Touya nodded, mouth dry. "As long as you're sure."  
  
Yue smiled softly in a very Yukito-like way, and stepped forward. Yue took Touya's face in his hands, and leant forward until their lips met once more. A blue glow surrounded them, and Touya ignored it this time, letting himself fall into the kiss. Light surged around and through him, and the power he sensed from Yue seemed to grow stronger, when really it was his own power increasing.  
  
And when the guardian finally pulled back, allowing Touya to breathe and open his eyes, the taller boy found himself wide awake, looking into the strange, yet familiar face of his lover. But this wasn't Yukito... nor was it Yue. His skin was paler, if it was possible, and his eyes had a pale blue rim around the pupil. His hair was also paler, having lost a little of its golden colour that Touya had so adored, gaining a silvery blue glow in the moonlight.  
  
Touya breathed out in reverence, his heart uncontrollable and mind a whirl. He felt like he was falling for Yukito all over again. "So it was me then," he whispered, half to himself. "It was my power keeping you separate." His lover nodded. "It shouldn't have. You're both the same person to me," he stated, kissing the other boy.  
  
"Ah, but you said the day you gave me your power that it was for Yukito, not Yue."  
  
Touya smiled and kissed him again. "Well, I meant to say both. But if you're no longer Yue, and you aren't really Tsukishiro Yukito anymore, then who are you?"  
  
"Yuki," came a simple, shrugged reply.  
  
Touya narrowed his eyes. "You do still have some of Yue's power, don't you?"  
  
A secretive smile crossed Yuki's pale features.  
  
"Whatever, then," Touya sighed. "As long as there are no more identity crisis's. Coming to bed?"  
  
The blue in Yuki's eyes went a purple tone, and his eyes glittered. "You bet... To-ya."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Touya laughed. "Damn insatiable moon-bunny!"  
  
***  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
***  
  
Ayame lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling above her. She was home, true, but still resting. Still healing. She sighed. Although she was happy that everything was okay now, part of her still wished she had died. It would have been unfair on those who loved her, but there was still someone who loved her who it wouldn't be unfair to. No, after all these years, it would have been only fair to die for him.  
  
But even as she thought that, and felt herself slipping back into memories, she knew that the time would come for that reunion. She may not ever be completely happy until it happened, but she had to at least try.  
  
The song came back into her head, the tune he had played her on his violin so many times, and she closed her eyes, letting herself slip into the past. Within moments she was eleven again, gazing at Ben, watching with intrigue at his concentration as he moved the bow and knew exactly how to produce certain notes. And the song floated around her for probably the hundredth time or more, as she lost herself in the haunting melody.  
  
~* OWARI *~  
  
Well, there it is. I finished it! It may need a bit more editing, so if anyone spots anything, point it out!? Grazie.  
  
Oh, and just for a little fun, I added something extra... 


	11. Something Extra

***  
  
A LITTLE EXTRA: - Life in the Kinomoto Household, months later  
  
***  
  
Ayame replaced the hairbrush on the dresser and began twisting bits of her hair back out of her face, pinning them in place. The room she stood in had belonged to Touya, her "brother" as it were, and as he now lived with her true brother, she had taken it over, making it incredibly girly. She giggled, wondering what Touya would say when he came to find his old room with lace curtains and a pink bedspread.  
  
A thump from the room next door informed her that Sakura was now up. Satisfied her hair would stay, Ayame took off downstairs to whip up some pancakes. Ten minutes later her "imoto" joined her, Kero helping her scoff her breakfast down. She smiled.  
  
Minutes later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, you two keep eating," she called from the kitchen, rushing to the door. "Ohayo!" she cried cheerfully.  
  
The boy outside the door froze, staring at Ayame like he was having a heart attack. But before Ayame could say anything more, there was a whining yell from the gate.  
  
"TSUKISHIRO!! YOU SPOILED THE MOMENT!!!!"  
  
Ayame looked up to see Tomoyo shaking her fist and holding her camcorder. There was an Asian girl next to her, who looked stunned. Ayame looked back at the boy in front of her. He had messy brown hair and amber eyes, and seemed to be carrying a present in pink paper. She guessed who it was even before Sakura ran down the hall at full speed, launching into his arms with a joyful "Syaoran-kun!"  
  
The boy went red, looking a little happier, but looked immediately back at Ayame, confused. "Yu-Yukito-kun?" he choked.  
  
At that Ayame doubled over with laughter. Sakura giggled and hit him playfully. Tomoyo was in an uncharacteristic fit of hysterics, leaning against the fence-post in an attempt to compose herself. Syaoran was even redder than before.  
  
"Is this Yukito's sister you mentioned, Tomoyo-chan?" came Meiling's voice from the gate. Her reply was a weak nod, followed by more laughter.  
  
A few minutes later, every house within a two mile radius will have heard a boy's voice exclaiming "Well how was I supposed to know??"  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
A/N: Now that I HAD to add! Thank you to all my faithful readers... though I think you all gave up after a while. So thank you to those who read and reviewed. And a thousand apologies about the delay.  
  
So tell you what. To the most faithful reader of this fic (in other words, the first person who has reviewed this at least ONCE in the past, and is first to review this chapter), if you like my writing and are curious about this deathfic, and think it all just a clever fib that I made up, I will prove you wrong and send you at least five chapters of it, just so you can tell me what you think.  
  
Until then. It may take a while, but I *promise* the next story I post will be GW 1x2 with possibly 3x4. 


End file.
